Drilling operations to drill a new wellbore for hydrocarbon extraction, for example, include the common practice of continuously circulating a drilling fluid (alternatively known as a drilling mud) through the wellbore during the drilling operation. The drilling fluid is pumped into the drill pipe and to the bottom of the borehole, where the drilling fluid then flows upwardly through an annular space between the wellbore wall and the drill pipe, and finally returns to the surface and flows out of the wellbore, where it is recovered for secondary processing. During drilling, the drilling solids, such as portions of the drilled geological formation, may be carried by the drilling fluid from at or near the bottom of the wellbore to the surface. After its return to the surface, the drilling fluid may be mechanically or chemically treated to remove captured solids and drill cuttings from the drilling fluid before recirculation back through the wellbore.